1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to fishing lures; and, particularly, to a fishing lure and a method of making the same.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Fishing lures are known which have a main body portion referred to as a leadhead jig with a hook integral therewith. A soft plastic body and tail combination is then inserted onto the hook and an extension leading from the main body portion to simulate a small bait fish. These lures are appropriately colored to match small bait fish in the area of use.
Changes have been made over the years in order to come up with fishing lures that closely simulate a naturally swimming small bait fish. Conventional leadhead jigs have a substantial amount of exposed lead (or lightly painted lead) which renders the same environmentally unsafe. Prior art lures of this type do not stand up after repeated usage, lose their sparkling or fish-like quality and thus no longer simulate fish scales.
There is thus a need for a lure wherein the conventional lead used in such lures is sealed off from the environment and the sealing resulting results in the lure lasting longer while better simulating a naturally swimming small bait fish having fish scales thereon.